<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tiki's Birthday Morning in Askr by MagatamaMan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773206">Tiki's Birthday Morning in Askr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagatamaMan/pseuds/MagatamaMan'>MagatamaMan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakfast in Bed, Family, Fluff, Gen, Marc | Morgan Twins, One Big Happy Family, Robin has a big wife and a small wife, Tiki competes with Chiki, Tiki loves her family, Wholesome, birthday fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagatamaMan/pseuds/MagatamaMan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiki's family celebrates her birthday, a day that has become much more fun and meaningful since her marriage to Robin. It's actually her first birthday since being summoned to Askr, and while she has to share the day with her younger self, spending the morning with her family is something Tiki enjoys no matter what world they're in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chiki | Tiki &amp; My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chiki | Tiki/My Unit | Reflet | Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tiki's Birthday Morning in Askr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Just a little something to celebrate the birthday of the best green-haired manakete in Fire Emblem. It also gives me an excuse to write something wholesome about a Robin and Tiki family, something I've wanted to do for a long time. </p><p>Kept this one short and sweet. Hope those reading enjoy what's here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Happy Birthday, mom!”</p><p>Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Tiki smiled happily at her children who stood at the foot of her bed. While normally she preferred to sleep in a little, this wasn’t a day that she wanted to spend just lying in bed. Not that her family would let her.</p><p>Family.</p><p>Tiki wondered if the allure would ever fade from the word. Since falling in love and marrying her husband, the word had gained a new resonance that left her feeling happy and warm.</p><p>For centuries her birthday had meant little to her. Ever since Marth, Caeda and the rest of the Archaean League had passed away and she’d been left alone, there had been no one to celebrate the day of her birth with her. Really, Tiki had grown to dislike her birthday somewhat. It was just meant another year tacked on to the countless years in her Divine Dragon lifespan that punctuated the gap between her and the humans she’d loved and lost. Another birthday, another year since those she cared about had died.</p><p>But then she’d met Robin, and had grown to love him more than she had any other. She’d made new friends, even met other manaketes, and suddenly she didn’t feel the pain of loneliness as acutely as she used to. Then she’d met her children that she would have with Robin… twins, in fact! Two who would, according to her mother, live just as long as her thanks to their divine dragon blood even if they were only half-manaketes.</p><p>Now she had precious people to celebrate her birthday with. People who would insist on spoiling her, and she’d happily let them. Her birthday was no longer a sad affair. Now, for these past few years, it had become one of her favorite days.</p><p>Tiki couldn’t help but giggle to herself as she thought about how much her life had changed in just a couple years. Centuries spent idle doing nothing but watch the world pass by… and now she had a husband! Children! A new group of friends who she cared about just as much she did those in Marth’s old army. And those new friends treated her AS a friend, not the icon she had become as the years passed, something she was extremely grateful for. They didn’t refer to her using the countless titles she’d gained throughout the centuries. Naga’s Voice, Dragon Scion, Princess of the Divine Dragon Tribe, the Legendary Dragon, Heiress of Naga… all titles she cared not a wit for.</p><p>No, now there were only three titles she’d attained that meant anything to her.</p><p>Friend.</p><p>Mother.</p><p>Wife.</p><p>While the first was a title she’d had previously and had only seen use once more after becoming a Shepherd, it was latter two new titles that never failed to make her smile.</p><p>Tiki stretched her arms over her head and yawned before making to get off the bed. As per her request, Robin had managed to get them a very large bed… and Tiki had to roll five times to the side before she was able to reach the edge of it.</p><p>Forget queen and king sized beds, Tiki was more partial to dragon sized beds!</p><p>Her feet touched the carpet, and as she stood up she immediately opened her arms to embrace her children who had dashed around the bed to meet her.</p><p>“Thank you both.” Tiki smiled happily, leaning over to kiss her daughter’s forehead before moving over to peck her son’s cheek.</p><p>Occasionally, Tiki couldn’t help but ponder the bizarre nature of time travel at times like these. Her children were already physically grown, nearly young adults. She was only slightly taller than Morgan, while Marc was already a few inches taller than his mother and sister. She hadn’t even met them very long ago, and they were already matching and surpassing her in height.</p><p>Still, no matter their ages and height, it didn’t stop the two half-manaketes from basking in their mother’s affection. Morgan and Marc only hugged their mother tighter, squeezing her between them before they both let go.</p><p>“Another year celebrating the existence of the most amazing mom ever!” Marc grinned.</p><p>“I don’t know about most amazing.” Tiki giggled. “Some of your friends might argue against that proclamation.”</p><p>“Arguments that wouldn’t matter in the face of truth.” Morgan said, smiling cheekily as she puffed out her chest confidently. “Can’t help that everyone else is jealous that we have the best mom and the most awesome dad. We hit the jackpot as children having you and dad as parents.”</p><p>“Plus, we’re dragons.” Marc added.</p><p>“Right, so no matter the situation anyone who argues against us is automatically at a disadvantage.” Morgan explained. “Because who would try arguing with a dragon?”</p><p>“A crazy person.” Marc stated.</p><p>“And none of our friends are crazy. So we win all arguments by default.” Morgan affirmed.</p><p>“Which means we’re correct in saying we have the best mom and dad.”</p><p>“Nothing but facts and logic there.”</p><p>Tiki laughed at their back and forth. She was already happy enough to have children of her own… but that happiness was doubled since her children knew how to make her laugh.</p><p>“Anyway, enough about the immutable facts of life, we’ve got a whole day planned!” Morgan announced, clapping her hands excitedly. “This birthday is going to blow the others completely out of the water!”</p><p>“Yeah. Dad, sis and I spent all week planning for today.” Marc reported proudly. “We had WAY more to work with than usual. Just more benefits to being summoned in Askr!”</p><p>“Even if what we do is essentially slave labor since we were forced into Askr’s cross dimensional army via magical contracts.”</p><p>“C’mon, sis, we don’t talk about that.”</p><p>“I’m just saying…”</p><p>Tiki felt her excitement for the day grow at their words. That’s right, while she’d spent a few birthdays in Ylisse already this was the first time she’d be celebrating her birthday since being summoned to Askr. While she’d enjoyed her celebrations among the Shepherds, here in Askr many of her old friends were also present… which meant she’d be able to have Marth, Caeda, and the other knights of Altea celebrate her birthday with her once more!</p><p>Tiki’s expression brightened even more as she thought about that.</p><p>“And so, for the first part of your birthday, a classic!” Morgan announced, snapping her fingers. “Brother, bring out the goods!”</p><p>“At once, sister!”</p><p>Marc rushed out of the room. Tiki’s long ears twitched when she heard the sound of cart wheels, and she smiled softly when her son pushed a cart filled with food into the room.</p><p>“Breakfast in bed, cooked by your two adorable children.” Morgan smiled, gesturing to the cart of food.</p><p>“We’re not cooks, but we can follows directions in a recipe books well enough.” Marc grinned. “Breakfast is the easiest meal to prepare.”</p><p>“Maybe so, but it’s the most important meal of the day. Tasty, simple dishes.” Morgan said.</p><p>“It was actually a lot easier making this than I thought it’d be.” Marc mused.</p><p>“Maybe we’ve always been amazing cooks. We just forgot.”</p><p>“Could be. Least we remember the important stuff.”</p><p>“We’re awesome even with amnesia. Just like dad.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s hard being this amazing. I guess memory loss is the handicap the world decided to give us so we wouldn’t take it over.”</p><p>“I bet we still could. After all, dragons. We’d have an advantage. I think we could get dad on board.”</p><p>“He pretty much runs Ylisse already. Uncle Chrom once told me one of his greatest fears is dad up and quitting his job as Grandmaster.”</p><p>“That sounds like fantastic blackmail. Just threaten that dad’s thinking about moving to Chon’sin to be aunt Say’ri’s advisor unless-”</p><p>“No plotting to take over the world at breakfast, you two.” Tiki chided lightly.</p><p>“Alright, mom.”</p><p>“Only because you want, mom.”</p><p>Tiki shook her head in amusement as she sat back down on the edge of her bed while Marc and Morgan pulled up chairs next to the cart so they could sit down. Looking at the cart, Tiki marveled at the array of food before her. Coffee, orange juice, toast, bacon, milk, waffles with syrup, scrambled eggs, biscuits, and even a small assortment of pastries were spread out in front of her. The effort put in to prepare the meal was apparent, and Tiki couldn’t help reaching over to ruffle her childrens’ hair fondly.</p><p>“I have the most thoughtful children ever.”</p><p>“Some of the other parents might argue with you.” Marc pointed out.</p><p>“It’s an argument they’d lose.” Tiki said, smiling cheekily. “If they tried arguing, I’d just threaten to eat them.”</p><p>“Never argue with a dragon. It’s always a losing battle.” Morgan grinned.</p><p>The trio shared a laugh at that.</p><p>“Well, dig in, mom. We’ll all need lots of energy to get through today.” Marc smiled, grabbing a plate and beginning to pile food onto it.</p><p>“I’ll do that. Though…” Tiki glanced toward the door. “Where is your father right now?”</p><p>As great a start as the morning had been so far, Tiki had been hoping to have her husband with her so that she could hear his well wishes on her birthday.</p><p>“Oh, he’ll be here soon. Dad just had to make a small detour this morning.” Morgan informed her.</p><p>“Is he in a meeting with the other tacticians? Or did prince Alfonse need him for something?”</p><p>“Ah, no. He just went to get someone.” Marc replied. “After all, it’s not just your birthday we’re celebrating today, mom.”</p><p>“Huh?” Tiki blinked. There was someone else’s birthday today?</p><p>“Yeah. We’re also celebrating YOUR birthday, mom.” Morgan giggled.”</p><p>“My… but, I… my… huh? That doesn’t make any sense. Marc said my birthday, but you just repeated-”</p><p>Tiki stopped when it finally clicked in her head what her children were referring to. That’s right, they were in Askr. It was a place where heroes from across many different worlds, timelines and dimensions were summoned to. And there was someone else here who did indeed share her date of birth. Someone who had been summoned a couple months before she had…</p><p>“Knock, knock.”</p><p>Tiki and the twins turned to the door to find Robin stepping into the room. One hand rapped lightly against the doorframe as he announced himself, while his other arm was held in the clutch of a small girl with green hair and pointed ears.</p><p>The older manakete smiled as the girl detached herself from Robin and bounded over to her.</p><p>“Happy birthday, me!”</p><p>Tiki stared at who she had been two thousand years ago. In the three thousand years she’d lived, her situation in Askr was certainly the most unique experience she’d had to date. Who would’ve thought she’d ever interact with her younger self like this?</p><p>It was only after meeting her past self that she understood a little of what Lucina felt whenever she dealt with her infant self back in Ylisse.</p><p>“Happy birthday to me as well.” Tiki smiled, patting her younger self on the head.</p><p>“Happy birthday, mini-mom!” Morgan smiled, laughing when the small manakete jumped over and wrapped her arms around her waist.</p><p>“Thank you, daughter!” The small manakete smiled, giving her future daughter a strong squeeze before moving over and standing before her future son with her hands on her hips. “And do you have anything to say to me, son?”</p><p>“I say that I also wish you a very happy birthday, mini-mom.” Marc smiled, earning a hug from the younger version of his mom.</p><p>“Ehehehe.”</p><p>The small green haired girl released him and squirmed happily in place.</p><p>“Getting told happy birthday by my kids… it feels funny! But it’s a good kind of funny!”</p><p>Robin watched the younger version of his wife fidget as he moved over to the group, taking a seat next to the older Tiki on the bed and wrapped an arm around her waist.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Tiki.” Robin murmured softly, leaning forward and capturing his wife’s lips while their kids were focused on their mother’s younger alternate.</p><p>“I’m even happier now that you’re here.” Tiki whispered as she pulled away. Robin blinked when she suddenly pouted. “Though I’m a little jealous that Chiki received your well wishes before I did.”</p><p>Having never quite lost her penchant for nicknames, not long after she’d been summoned to Askr, Tiki had collaborated with her younger self to come up with a different manner of address so others could distinguish between them and wouldn’t be confused if they were ever in the same room. They’d quickly settled on a portmanteau of ‘child’ and ‘Tiki’ for the younger Tiki, nicknaming her “Chiki”, which the young manakete was happy to claim for herself.</p><p>“I mean, you’re technically the same person and I was never there for your first few thousand birthdays. I figured the least I could do was be the first to tell Chiki happy birthday.” Robin smiled. “Besides, I gave you the first kiss.”</p><p>“She asked you for one?”</p><p>“She did…” Robin confirmed, looking a little sheepish. “Immediately after I woke her up. I managed to distract her when I told her we had a birthday breakfast prepared.”</p><p>Tiki giggled at Robin’s expression, which was caught somewhere between amusement and embarrassment.</p><p>From what she’d heard, Robin had been one of the first heroes Kiran had summoned to Askr. Interestingly, so had her younger self. The version of his wife that he’d married hadn’t been summoned until some months later. Before Tiki herself had been summoned, Chiki had grown attached to Robin remarkably quick. Even with Mar-Mar around, as the Hero King had also been a part of the first batch of summoned heroes, Chiki had apparently spent most of her time following after Robin who had been her designated her unofficial caretaker. Having no way of knowing whether or not the woman he had married would be summoned in the form he was familiar with, Robin had kept the fact that he was Chiki’s future husband a secret from the girl. The tactician thought it best if he didn’t suddenly drop a bomb on the innocent girl and tell her she would be married to him in two thousand years.</p><p>Of course, the secret got out when Tiki was summoned to Askr. Chiki had been shocked to see the woman she’d grow up to be, but more than that she’d been floored when her older self told her that the man she’d become so enamored with was her husband in the future!</p><p><em>“She adapted surprisingly fast, all things considered.”</em>  Tiki thought to herself as she watched her younger self interact with her children.</p><p>It hadn’t taken long for Chiki to become totally absorbed and giddy over the fact she had a husband… then children once Morgan and Marc were summoned. Despite everything, Chiki had immediately begun to refer to herself as Robin’s wife, telling anyone and everyone from Mar-Mar and her old friends to the Shepherds she would befriend in the future. The same went for Morgan and Marc, who Chiki had no problem calling her kids.</p><p>It was… odd, certainly. But Tiki suppose it was to be expected given everything their family had already been through. Her younger self acting like she was Robin’s wife just like her was just something she’d learned to deal with.</p><p>Tiki’s eyes narrowed slightly when Chiki stepped around the cart and sat on Robin’s other side, hugging his arm and happily nuzzling her face against his sleeve.</p><p>
  <em>“Really… how strange is it that I have share my husband with myself?”</em>
</p><p>While she felt a little silly at the slight competitiveness she felt toward her younger self, it didn’t stop her from leaning more into her husband’s side and laying her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Ahaha… you two are going to make it a little hard to eat like this.” Robin chuckled.</p><p>“You don’t need to worry about that, darling!” Chiki proclaimed, picking up a blueberry off the fruit plate and holding it up to him. “I can feed you like this!”</p><p>“Um, Chiki, that’s thoughtful and all but you should really-”</p><p>“Focus on your own food.” Tiki interjected, holding up a raspberry in front of Robin’s face, which caused him to blink. “I’ll keep him occupied.”</p><p>“Tiki, I can eat my own-”</p><p>“Hey, that’s not fair, older me! I had the idea first!”</p><p>“I had it too, you just moved faster. Where did you even get the idea to do that?”</p><p>“I’ve seen Caeda to this for Mar-Mar! It’s something husbands and wives do, so I wanna try it!”</p><p>“He’s not your husband yet!”</p><p>“But he will be! So it’s fine! I can do it!”</p><p>Robin sighed, giving his children a pleading look but they both just stared at the spectacle, making no moves to help whatsoever.</p><p>“This is hilarious…”</p><p>“Watching mom and mini-mom interact never gets old…”</p><p>Robin shook his head. No help at all.</p><p>Raising his arms in the air and forcing both version of his wife to let go of him, Robin snatched both fruits and shoved them in the two manaketes’ mouths. Chiki hummed happily as she chewed while Tiki flushed a little as she realized how childish she’d been acting.</p><p>“Let’s just enjoy breakfast and eat on our own, okay? We’ve got a big day planned for the two birthday girls.”</p><p>Chiki nodded happily at that, gathering food on her plate while Tiki gave her husband an apologetic look.</p><p>“Sorry…” Tiki muttered softly.</p><p>Robin chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. Seeing you try and compete with Chiki was cute.”</p><p>Tiki smiled playfully, nudging against him slightly.</p><p>“It’s my birthday. I’m allowed to be a little childish.”</p><p>“You don’t need an excuse to be endearing, Tiki.”</p><p>The ancient manakete giggled, leaning up to kiss her husband on the cheek. Sitting in her nightgown, enjoying breakfast with her husband, her future children, and her past self… a strange picture to any onlooker, but it was yet another experience Tiki would treasure.</p><p>“So… what exactly is the plan for today?” Tiki asked.</p><p>“A tactician never reveals his plans so early. You should know this, seeing as you married one.” Robin grinned.</p><p>“I know the man I married can be quite incorrigible.”</p><p>“He is, but only about certain things. Like when he’s trying to surprise his beloved wife.” Robin replied. “I, we, wanted today to be special. So please indulge your husband and children for a little while and let us keep our secrets for now. I promise, you won’t regret it.”</p><p>Tiki smiled, turning to see Morgan and Marc also giving her excited grins. Peering to the side, she saw her younger self smiling just as excitedly.</p><p>“Hey! Um… can I say something?” Chiki asked.</p><p>"What is it, mini-mom?" Morgan asked.</p><p>Tiki was also curious what the girl wanted to say, looking so fidgety. </p><p>“…I’ve never celebrated a birthday with family before.” Chiki confessed quietly. “I mean, Mar-Mar and the others always celebrated my birthday with me, and I celebrated their birthdays with them, and they were like my family… but not actually, even though I loved them a lot! But it wasn’t really the same, I think. Like they all had their families, and they always included me when I was staying in the castle, but it’s… it’s just…”</p><p>Tiki giggled as she watched Chiki’s expression screw up as she struggled to find the words.</p><p>“I… I don’t wanna sound mean or anything, but when I’m with Robin and Morgan and Marc it’s just… different somehow. It isn’t like anything I’ve experienced before… I’m probably not making a lot of sense…”</p><p>Chiki blinked when Tiki reached over and ruffled her hair.</p><p>“No, you’re making perfect sense. I know exactly how you feel. After I married Robin and Morgan and Marc showed up my days became a lot brighter. I felt happy with Mar-Mar and his friends, but with my family, with my husband and children… there’s more a sense of belonging. Contentment and fulfillment. Because it’s something just for me, something I don’t need to share with anyone else.”</p><p>“…Yeah.” Chiki smiled, nodding happily. “Yeah, that sounds right! That’s how it feels! My own family! This is the family I’m gonna have in the future!”</p><p>Robin watched as his wife and the young girl she was laughed between themselves. Even after all the time spent in Askr, it was still interesting seeing two different versions of his wife interact, but seeing them like this made him smile all the same.</p><p>“Mmm…! I can’t wait until I’m you!” Chiki told Tiki, puffing up her cheeks slightly. “Two thousand years is way too long to wait to meet my true love!”</p><p>“It’ll be worth it in the end, Chiki. He’ll make you very happy.”</p><p>“Um… tell me about your wedding!” Chiki requested as she chewed on a biscuit.</p><p>“Haven’t you heard that story before?” Robin asked.</p><p>“I never get tired of it! When I think of weddings, I think of Mar-Mar and Caeda’s wedding and it was so much fun! Caeda looked so pretty… and always wanted to try it! Hearing about the day I was married… Tiki says it was amazing!”</p><p>“It really was. We got to experience it ourselves too.” Marc mused.</p><p>“Benefits of time travel. We got to attend our own parents’ wedding.” Morgan smiled. “I got to be a bridesmaid.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t mind talking about our wedding day.” Tiki smiled, leaning against Robin once more. “One of the happiest days of my life… though, has Chiki heard your version of the events, dear?”</p><p>“Ooh, ooh, yeah! Beloved, you haven’t told me about your version yet! Tell me, tell me!”</p><p>Robin chuckled as he set his plate aside. Telling a story would slow down their breakfast, but wasn’t about to refuse a request from his smaller wife.</p><p>“Alright, alright. I guess you can hear my version and decide whether me or you yourself make for a better storyteller. So, it was about a week after we’d won the war in Valm and Say’ri was getting us settled in Chon’sin to recuperate. I had proposed to Tiki the night before we sieged Walhart’s castle, and told Chrom about it once everything was over and he went and spilled the beans to Say’ri. When she burst into the room I’d been staying in, Tiki was with me, and things really began to escalate from there…”</p><p>Tiki smiled as her husband began to orate the events leading up to their marriage ceremony. Her birthday had only just begun she was already enjoying herself immensely. Whether it was Valm, Chon’sin, Ylisse, Askr, or some other world, the time she spent with her family was the gift that kept on giving.</p><p>She was looking forward to see how the rest of her birthday would turn out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Been meaning to work on my short form writing, and Tiki’s birthday gave me a good excuse to give myself a word and time limit even though I REALLY wanted to go further with the idea. It'd be fun to show the whole day... but maybe for another time. This was already starting to extend further than I originally anticipated and I needed to stop myself before I got too carried away. Still, I had fun with this. </p><p>Robin/Tiki is my OTP in Fire Emblem. I love those two together. Plus, the Vessel for Grima and Naga's daughter falling in love? Two who should be destined to be enemies forming the closest bond possible? It's a love story that practically writes itself! I will write more stories of them in the future... though they'll probably be much, much longer than this. I just really like writing Robin/Tiki. Some ideas I have for future Robin/Tiki fics are sprinkled in here. Hope I'll be able to get around to them. </p><p>I also like using twin morgans (With Morgan being the girl and Marc being the boy) when I pair Robin/Tiki. They're the only ones I would write having twins, which further shows my preference for the pairing. They're super fun to write bouncing off one another. One morgan is fun, but two is even better.</p><p>Also fun is writing A!Tiki interacting with Y!Tiki A.K.A Chiki in Askr. I wanna do more with that in the future. There's this one picture of Robin having his arms held by both A!Tiki and Y!Tiki, the latter looking at him like he's amazing while the former is pouting because her younger self is butting in on her time with her husband. People have probably seen it around. </p><p>Well, this fic has been my Happy Birthday to Tiki. Time to get to work on some other ideas and finally hopefully finish up the next chapter of my Byleth/Rhea fic. Hope those that took a look at this small ficlet enjoyed it. Have a good one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>